<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believer by castielgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098665">Believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace'>castielgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Dean Winchester for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel rehearsed the speech in his mind… “I am Castiel, the one who pulled you out –” </p><p>No, no, that wasn’t quite right. </p><p>“My name is Castiel, and I – ”</p><p>Wrong again. </p><p>Castiel shook his head, feeling the summoning of Bobby’s spell, calling him over to that abandoned barn, that makeshift demonproof room that Dean and Bobby were now lurking in in wait. </p><p>Okay, Cas thought, here goes nothing.</p><p>He fell to earth in his vessel, Jimmy Novak, with less than grace and elegance, but no one was there to see it so what did it matter? He pushed open the barn doors with ease, his shadow falling in front of him, the lights sparking as he made his way towards Dean. </p><p>Dean and Bobby immediately began shooting at him, and Cas wondered why for a moment before he remembered that that’s what people did when they were unsure of something – they shot at it. Primitive, he thought.</p><p>He made his way to Dean.</p><p>“Who are you?” Dean demanded, and in that moment, Castiel was caught speechless. Because something he hadn’t noticed until this very moment, was how easy it was to get lost in Dean’s eyes. How Dean looked…like no human Castiel had ever seen before. The carefully rehearsed words completely left his mind, and Castiel looked on Dean with a panic barely hidden from his face.</p><p>“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Cas managed, smiling inwardly at how elegantly that came out, despite the fact that he was finding it hard to breathe while maintaining eye contact with Dean Winchester.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for that,” Dean replied, and thrust a knife straight towards Castiel’s heart. The knife found its place, but Cas nonchalantly pulled it out, never breaking eye contact with Dean. </p><p>Castiel remembered little of the next few moments, just that he managed to get Bobby under, to talk to Dean alone, to tell him why he had pulled him out of hell.</p><p>Dean was a skeptic, Cas realized. But nonetheless, Dean was a gorgeous skeptic and Castiel vowed to make a believer out of him.</p><p>Little did he realize how easy this would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short fic for my 100 Fics in 100 Days challenge. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>